A New Face
by Ltn.Barbie
Summary: What if there was a mate for the ninetailed fox? Find out what happens in this exciting story. Lots of OCs. If you read the whole thing it will be sooo worth it. Chapter 11 is up!
1. A new face

Introduction

I do not know when this story takes place. It is my story but I guess it happens sometime after Orochimaru attacked the village. There are a lot of new pairings. If you do not know who a lot of these people are it is because they are the story names of my friends and they would probably kill me if I didn't put them in the right places. Here are the pairings: Naruto+Shayla, Sasuke+Christina, Itachi+Cia, Kakashi+Nicky, and Sakura+Manny. The chapters will either be really short or really long. Enjoy!

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A New Ninja

"Ugh! What is taking Kakashi-sense so long?" Sakura whined

"He's probably hanging out with Nicky again." Sasuke replied cooly

"What is his problem!? He is never on time!" Naruto repeated for the seventh time.

At that moment Kakashi showed up with someone they had never seen before. "Everyone, this is Shayla. She just got here from the Village Hidden in the Woods. As you know we have agreed to combine with the Village Hidden in the Woods because of how small they are and our need of ninja."

"So she came from the same village as Nicky, Christina, and Manny?" Sakura said blushing as she said the name of her latest crush.

"Precisely." He said, "She will be joining our squad until we get all the new ninja sorted out." At that moment Naruto and Shayla looked at each other. Shayla looked quickly away and blushed deeply. Realizing this Naruto blushed too. Shayla was obviously shy but she was very beautiful and he liked her and could tell she liked him too.


	2. Shayla's Story

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Shayla's Story

After training that day Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shayla say under a tree for lunch.

"So what are your parents like, Shayla?" Sakura asked in her usual nosy way

"I don't have any parents. They were both, along with the rest of my family, killed in the battle against the seven- tailed, blue fox on the night I was born."

It suddenly went quiet. Naruto looked up from where he was stuffing his face. "The seven-tailed, blue fox?" he questioned, speaking what everyone else wanted to ask. "Don't you mean the nine-tailed, red fox?"

"No." Shayla answered, "The seven-tailed, blue fox attacked my village at the same time as the nine-tailed, red fox did yours. It is believed that the blue fox was the red fox's mate." Shayla said all this as though knowing it was like knowing how to walk. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto. Shayla saw this and scratched her head. "Did I miss something?"

"No, nothing. We've just never heard about this." Sakura answered

Just then Iruka-sense appeared, "Shayla, come on, there is a meeting with the Fifth Hokage and the ninja from your village."

"Okay." Shayla got up and disappered with Iruka-sense.

After she had gone Sasuke got up. "Well I need to go train somemore." All of them knew he was going to go meet Christina but was too "cool" to admit it.

Sakura got up. "Well, I'm going to go meet…" she didn't finish. The all knew she was g going to go find Manny, and then she left, leaving Naruto alone.

_I wonder why Iruka-sense or the old man or ANYONE __her__ never told me about the seven-tailed, blue fox. _His stomach rumbled even though he had just eaten, "Looks like its time for some ramen." And with that he left.

Well, that is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, there are a lot more to come. Read and review.

-Ltn.Barbie


	3. The Mystery That is Shayla

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The Mystery That is Shayla

As Naruto walked into the ramen shack he saw someone else sitting at the bar. He slightly recognized the waist-length, silky black hair. As he sat down he realized it was Shayla. "Hey." He said as his usual ramen order was placed in front of him. "So you Like ramen too?"

"Oh, yes." She said after finishing a bit. "I ate ramen almost every night back home."

"Really?" he said, "Me too. I LOVE ramen. Especially instant ramen."

"Me too," she said, starting to come out of her shell, "But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the hot water in. Nicky says that if I don't stop eating so much ramen I will probably turn into it."

Naruto sat there, jaw a slack at how much they have in common. Shayla gave him a weird look and he changed the subject. "So you know Nicky from back at your village?" he asked

"Yes, she's my sister." She replied cooly

"Oh, I didn't know." He said a little embarrassed

"It's okay, we don't look that much alike. We both always have our hair in ponytails but mine looks waist length and hers looks waist length. Mine is black and hers is light brown with blond streaks. Then there is out eyes, mine are brown and hers are green. She is obsessed with her flute and animals while I am obsessed with my hair and ramen. She is much older than my." With that she got up and said, "Well, I got to go. See you around Naruto." Then she left Naruto sitting there alone, again.

He watched her walk out and found that the more time he spent with her the more he liked her. Then he got up and went home.

Well, that is the third chapter. The fourth chapter is when something is reveled that you have probably seen coming. Please review.

-Ltn.Barbie


	4. A Christmas Secret

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A Christmas Surprise

As the days went by Shayla became less and less shy around Naruto and there like for each other was growing every day. They had soon told each other everything about them selves. The only thing they hadn't told each other were their secrets. Only a couple of weeks after Shayla had arrived it was Christmas and everyone was in the great hall for the festival.

Shayla ran over to Naruto and grabbed his hand, "Follow me." She said and started pulling him outside. He followed her willingly. She led him trough the woods to a small clearing and sat down. "Sit." She said, patting the spot in front of her. He did as he was told wondering what was going on. "I didn't get you a present but, I trust you Naruto, and I want to tell you a secret."

"I have something I want to tell you too." He said, "But you go first."

"Okay," she said. She swiftly pulled up the front of her shirt a little ways revealing a sealing mark on her stomach. "I am the seven-tailed, blue fox." she said.

Naruto stared at her with a shocked expression before he pulled up the front of his own shirt revealing his sealing mark. "I…I'm the nine-tailed, red fox." He said

They both just sat there staring at each other. Then Shatla hugged him with all her might (which knocked the wind out of Naruto) "I just knew there was something about you that made us so alike!"

"I know what you mean." He replied

"I…I think I love you." She said staring into his deep blue eyes.

"I think I love you too." He said as he brought her face to his and kissed her. When they separated Naruto pulled her up and said, "Come on, we better be getting back before someone notices we're gone."

"Okay." She said and they walked back to the festival.


	5. Shayla's Jutsu

In this chapter I will tell you Shayla's jutsus. Here are some definitions for words I use in my fanfic: kyoukustrengthen; purotekutoprotect; kinusilk; henkanreturn. Here are some styles of writing in my fanfic: talking/action; _thoughts; _(author's thoughts); YELLING

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Shayla's Jutsu

A week later the squad met in the woods for training. Sasuke, Naruto, ad Shayla stood in a clearing waiting for Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. Suddenly Kakashi appeared. "Sakura is sick today so you guys just work on your special jutsus. I have some…business to attend to."

Naruto was mad about once again not being assigned a mission. "You lazy bum!" he yelled in his usual hyperactive way "You're just using Sakura being sick as an excuse so you just hang out with Nicky all day." (yay)

Kakashi didn't respond to this, he might have blushed but how would you know? His mask hides his face (grr) and any expression. So he just left.

Sasuke got his bag and left. Naruto grabbed Shayla's hand and said, "Come on, lets go to the clearing with some targets."

As they walked Shayla asked, "Why did Sasuke just leave?"

"He's probably going to find Christina and go practice his chidori. He thinks he's too "cool" to train around us. I wonder why he always takes Christina with him. What jutsus does Christina have?"

"She has a very powerful healing jutsu and that is mainly all she does. But she does demon eye."

When they reached the training clearing Naruto noticed something. "I just realized I have never seen any of your jutsus."

"Well I haven't seen any of yours either."

"So I guess I will have to show you mine and you will have to show me yours." Naruto retorted "I will go first." Naruto said. He formed his hand-sign and quickly shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a huge puff of smoke went up and when it cleared 10 exact copies of Naruto stood side by side.

"Wow!" Shayla said, "I can't even tell which one is real."

"Okay, now it's your turn." Naruto said as his clones all puffed up in smoke.

"Okay, follow me." She walked over to one of the wooden posts in the ground and formed a hand-sign Naruto had never seen before. "Lengthening Jutsu!" she said. Naruto watched as her hair lengthen until it touched the ground. Then she whispered, "Kyouku." A strange sheen went through her hair. She stun spun 360° and when she stopped half the wooden post fell off, cut clean off. Then she went to the second post. She slapped it with the side of her hair and then whispered, "Flesh-eating jutsu." Naruto watched as the spot where she had slapped was eaten away by what seemed to be acid. Then Shayla turned around to Naruto, smiled, and said, "Your turn."

He couldn't believe how calm she was being about this but he just went on. He made two clones and they began gathering chakra in his hand. Once there was a firm swirling sphere of it he went over to the third post. "Rasengan!" he yelled as he bore into the post. Shayla watched as Naruto pressed the sphere of chakra into the post and the post slowly gave way until it snapped in half. He turned to her, "Huph, huph…so what else you got?"

She walked couple of paces away from him and then turned around to look at him. "Throw a kunai knife at me as hard as you can."

He stared at her bluntly. "I am not going to throw a weapon at you." He stated firmly

"Just do it. You wont hurt me. Trust me." She replied calmly. He reached into his knife pouch and pulled out a Kunai knife out. He threw it at her just like she wanted him to even though he didn't want to. As the knife got closer to her Shayla simply whispered, "Purotekuto." Her hair shot in front of her and blocked the knife when it was only inches from her face.

The knife clambered to the ground. Naruto walked over and picked it up and put it back into his pouch. "Okay, but what if someone grabs your hair like this?" he reached up and grabbed her hair near the top of the ponytail. He was surprised to find it felt as hard and cold as steel.

"Simple." She replied, then she whispered, "Kina." Naruto felt Shayla's hair grow softer and silkier until he couldn't keep a grasp on it and it slipped out of his hands. Shayla made one more hand-sign and sighed, "Henkan." Naruto watched as Shayla's hair slowy shortened until it was its original length.

"Wow," he said

After catching her breaths Shayla said, "That shadow-clone jutsu was cool. Can you show me how to do it?"

"Sure, I'll try." He said, "First make this hand-sign." He said showing her the hand-sign. She tried but her hand-sign was wrong. "No, like this." He said, she tried again but couldn't get it right. Finally Naruto walked around her and put his arms around her, positioning her hands and then placing his own hands in the sign. "Okay, now say "Shadow-clone jutsu!""

"Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" Shayla repeated but nothing happened.

"Here, I'll say it with you." He offered

"Shadow-clone jutsu!" they both said. A huge puff of smoke went up and there stood 10 exact copies of Shayla and Naruto. When Shayla looked at the copies and noticed how Naruto had his arms around her and she blushed. Naruto noticed this too and took his arms from around her.

"Wow this is pretty cool." Shayla said, "I wonder why I could only do it when you did it with me."

"I don't know." Naruto responded. All the clones went up in smoke and disappeared. "Now I want you to show me how to do that thing with my hair."

"Okay." She said,, "First make this hand-sign." "Okay now say "Lengthening Jutsu."

"Lengthening Jutsu." Naruto repeated. His hair became longer. "Okay, now what?"

"Now make the same hand-sign and say "Henkan.""

"Henkan." Naruto repeated. His hair returned to normal length, "What was that! What about all that stuff you did with your hair?"

"I can't show you how to do that."

" Why the heck not?!" Naruto asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because it is my keki genki."

"And what, exactly does it do?"

"It allows me to control my hair. It can be as hard and sharp as a kunai knife or as soft and slippery as silk."

"So can Nicky do it too?"

"No, she inherited my father's keki genki. She uses her flute to control animals."

"Oh, I could see that. Sometimes I see her and Kakashi-sensei walking his dogs and she doesn't even have a lesh on any of them. She is just playing her flute."

"Yeah, I inherited my mother's keki genki."

"That is pretty awesome." Naruto's stomach grumbled "Well, I guess its time for ramen, lets go."

"Okay, I could use something to eat." Shayla said as she got up from where she was sitting.

The two joined hands and walked out of the forest.

Well. That is the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it seeing as I caught a cold while typing it. So, in return for my suffering, please review. In the next chapter the real action starts so keep reading!


	6. The Assignment

Hey, this is a short chapter but it is the opener for the main action, so please bear with me.

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The Assignment

One day Naruto and Shayla were standing at the Academe waiting for Kakashi-sensei.

"I wonder why Kakashi-sensei called us here." Naruto said.

Just then Kakashi appeared. "There have been some disturbances in the woods surrounding the village. I have already sent Sasuke and Christina to the woods west of the village, Manny and Sakura to the woods east of the village, and Nicky and I are going to the woods south of the village. I want you two to go to the woods north of the village. Go home and pack all the stuff you need. We don't expect there to be much trouble but be prepared, don't let your guard down. Good luck." With that he left as quickly as he had come.

"Yes! A mission!" Naruto shouted, excited at the thought of a new mission.

"Let's meet at the village gate in an hour." Shayla said.

"Okay." Naruto said. And the two departed

Well, that is it. In the Next chapter I will start splitting the scenes up with the different groups so it will hopefully be longer. I don't know yet so just give me some time.

-Ltn.Bardie


	7. Meeting the Foes

From now on I will be writing this story showing all four groups. Enjoy! Here are some styles of writing in my fanfic: talking/action; _thoughts; _(author's thoughts); YELLING

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The Foes

Naruto met Shayla at the town gate and they started off. "So what did you bring with you?" Naruto asked Shayla.

"16 kunai knives, 20 shuriken, a bag of food pills, my hair brush, and a bag of special platelet pills Christina gave me. What about you?"

"I brought 20 kunai knives, 23 shrunken, a roll of wire, 3 paper bombs, and a bag of food pills."

"I think between the two of us we are pretty well prepared."

"Yeah, me too."

Just then a snake slithered across their paths. It startled Naruto and he quickly threw a shuriken at it and struck it in the head. The snake lay still and then, oddly, went up in a puff of black smoke. "Well that was strange." Shayla said. She looked over at Naruto who had gone pail. "What is wrong with you?"

"There is only one reason why that would happen." Just then the bushes started to rustle. Then stepped out the most hated non-human in the world.

With Kakashi and Nicky

As they jumped along the treetops Nicky asks, "So what is this all about Kakashi?"

"Just some disturbances in the woods. Probably nothing." Just then they came upon two figures waiting for them on a branch.

The two leaf ninjas stopped on the branch across from the two. Kakashi saw it was Kabuto and another ninja. This ninja had shoulder-length, red hair and black eyes and was wearing an outfit like the rest of Orochimaru's slaves wore. "Hello Kabuto, long time no see." Kakashi said, addressing the silver-haired ninja. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Tayla." Kabuto answered "And who is your friend Kakashi?"

Kakashi was about to speak but Nicky held up her hand, "I can speak for myself." With that she turned to Kabuto, "My name is Nicky. I would ask who you are but I already know, you are the traitor healing ninja, who, enjoys torturing your patients instead of helping them. Am I right?"

"So you've heard of me. Well, I haven't heard anything of you." Kabuto said

"Kabuto," Tayla spoke up, "I want her." She said pointing to Nicky.

"I accept your challenge." Nicky responded even though Tayla wasn't speaking to her.

With Sasuke and Christina

The two were walking along when Sasuke felt a familiar chakra. Too familiar. When he froze in his place Christina stopped too. "What is wrong Sasuke?" she question a little worried.

"Nothing, it's just that I feel like _he_ is near."

Just then Christina also sensed a familiar chakra, as well as a chakra similar to Sasuke's. When she realized who the familiar chakra was she went pail. Sasuke took notice of this and got a little worried, seeing as Christina almost never got freaked out. "Christina, what is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing, there's no way _she _could be here." Just then the two people both of them would want to see the least stepped out of the bushes.

"_Itachi__!"_Sasuke growled

"_Cai__!"_ Christina growled

"So Christina, how do you know this girl?" Sasuke said still staring at his brother.

"She is my sister. She deserted the village after she killed my parents. Leaving me with our elderly grandmother who died a couple of months later, leaving me an orphan." Christina answered still glairing at her hated sister. "And let me guess, this is Itachi, the traitor brother of yours who killed your clan." She turned to her oh-so-hated sister, "So, what, are you two together know?"

"Oh yes little sister." Cai answered slyly

"Figures you two traitors would end up together." Christina said

"Hello little brother, lets see how much you've grown." Itachi said

"You will be surprised older brother." Sasuke answered

"We'll see." Itachi answered

With Manny and Sakura

Manny and Sakura were walking along staring at each other, not paying attention. Something rattled in the bushes but the two took no notice. "Sakura, you are so beautiful, the way you have pink hair and green eyes reminds me of an inside out watermelon." Manny said

"Oh Manny, you have such a way with words." Sakura sighed (gag me)

Just then a massive snake came out of the bushes. "HOLY CRAP" Manny shrieked in a girlish voice. Then he remembered Sakura standing next to him and regained what little composure he had. "Don't worry Sakura! I'll protect you!" Manny said trying to sound brave.

"Oh Manny!" Sakura cooed, "Your so brave!" (throwing up sounds)

"Come on Snake, let's see what you got." Manny said

Well, I hope this chapter was longer for you. Here is a little of what might happen in the next chapter: Lee might come in, goals will be reached, and I will be killing off a couple people(as a writer, not Nicky.) And don't think I won't kill off anyone important, I can be heartless at times (not). I am not that good at writing fight scenes so it might be a while before it is posted. Also, I did not actually name Naruto's and Shayla's opponent but if you watch Naruto you know who it is, and you're an idiot if you don't (apologies to you who really don't know.) I am soo disapointed. I have worked so hard and I have only receved only like 3 reveiws!

-Ltn.Barbie


	8. A Life Changing Battle Part I

To those who read this fanfic regularly, I am sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. In fact, this is only part one of these fights. I felt so bad I decide to go ahead and post it. Another apology: I made Itachi a little OOC. But if you don't like it then you can go .

Thanx to naruto'sramen girl for helping me with the fights because lord knows I can't write a fight scene. Also, I have dedicated the lower part of this chapter to akirakira, who wrote it and wanted me to put it in, so, since we are bffs, I revised it to where it would be my writing style.

Here is a glossary of the different writing fonts:

(I love Kakashi) my thoughts as an author

**I love Kakashi what is going on while whatever I was writing was happening**

_"I love Kakashi" thoughts of whoever it says is thinking it_

"I love Kakashi" speaking of whoever it says is speaking

**I love Kakashi the setting of where it is**

Well, I think that is it. This is the longest chapter so far so, to those who bug me about short chapters, enjoy. Sorry about any misspellings.

Enjoy

**With Manny and Sakura**

Manny ran up to the snake and threw a couple shurican at it. The shurican stuck into the snake's nose. "Yes! I hit the mark." Then he turned his back to the snake (what an idiot) and looked at Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura. This fight will be over in no time." He this thrusted his fist into the air and said, "I'll save you!"

**The shurican, instead of hurting the snake just made it mad.**

Just then the snake rose up and took a screaming Manny in its mouth and swallowed him. At witnessing this something inside of Sakura's head went off and she fainted.

Just as the snake was about to swallow her too, something slammed into its head.

Lee jumped off the dazed snake's head and stood in front of the fainted Sakura. "Snake, you shall pay for endangering the vibrant youth of this beautiful young maiden." (gag me) Lee said, challenging the snake. The still enraged snake lunged at Lee but he was far too quick for it. He disappeared and the reappeared above the snake and began to unwrap his bandages. "Primary Lotus!" he yelled. He struck the snake and split it in half. (Yes, it does that in my fanfic so get over it.) Lee was just about to get Sakura and go back to the village when he heard a sickening sound behind him. He turned around and saw…

The two parts of the snake were wiggling around, then they grew into two more snakes. _"I still haven't fully regained my strength from my surgery. I guess I will use that energy drink Tsunade gave me." _He thought, he pulled out the energy drink and began to chug it.

**Flashback**

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" Lee said as he entered the Hokage's office.

"Huh? Oh…yeah." Tsunade was obviously drunk but Lee took no notice of it. "Here take this energy drink with you incase you get into a jam. You aren't fully healed so you might need it." She reached over to the bottle on her desk and gave it to Lee. **In her drunkenness she didn't realize she had really given him her bottle of elixir. **

**End Flashback**

"Yuck!" he exclaimed after he finished drinking. "Woo." He then said as he began to feel woozy. (Yes I am using the drunken fist in my fanfic.) "Hey, you snake…s." he said with his voice greatly slurred. "What are you looken at?" Just then one of the snakes lunged at him but he dodged it quickly. He the reappeared next to one of the snakes eyes with a kunai knife. ( He also carried kunai in my fanfic.) He then stabbed the snake's eye. The snake then struck out in rage but Lee wasn't there. He was at the other side of the snake's head, he then stabbed the other eye. The snake was now blind and Lee quickly finished it off.

Then he turned to the second snake. "You want some of this too?" he said, still heavily intoxicated. As if to answer the snake lurched at him. Lee dodged it but then realized the snake was going after Sakura, not him. He then quickly jumped in the way of the snake. The snake then just ate him instead.

For a moment the snake just stood there. ( I know snakes can't stand but I couldn't think of anything else to put.) Then its eyes bulged out and Lee ripped through its stomach and jumped out.

With both snakes dead Lee walked over to the still unconscious Sakura. He picked her up and started walking toward the leaf village. He then slightly stumbled, still slightly drunk, and dropped Sakura. Her head hit a tree but Lee just picked her back up and went back to the village.

**With Sasuke and Christina**

The fight started with Sasuke and Itachi. The brothers both activated their sharingan. "I have been waiting for this fight for a long time." Sasuke said.

"You are still not ready, foolish little brother. But I guess I will just finish you now." Itachi said.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled and flew after his brother.

As the two flew off into the bushed Christina and Kai were still staring at each other.

"Dear little sister. I let you live, but now I guess it is time to kill you." Kai said. She then laughed evilly.

"You are sadly mistaken, Kai. It is you who shall die on this day." She then leapt off the ground and formed the tiger seal Sasuke had shown her one day during one of their private training scions. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu." She said as she shot fireballs at Kai.

Kai mostly dodged the attack, except for one strand of black hair that got singed. "Interesting, little sister. Who showed you that? Was it that little runt you were with?" Kai teased her sister. Kai then did a few hand seals of her own and a black chakra orb shot out at Christina. Christina, knowing her sister's jutsu, was ready for this and quickly did some seals and shot out a white chakra orb. As the two orbs met, they canceled each other out.

"You have been training, I see." Kai said.

"Yep, I've even got something you will never see coming." Christina said

**Sasuke and Itachi**

The two stopped at a creek before continuing their fight. "You may have been training, brother, but you will never beat me." Itachi said. Sasuke could feel the force Itachi was putting on him to look into his eyes but fought it.

Then, the force became too great for him and Sasuke was forced to look into his brother's eyes. At that moment he was caught, he looked around and all he saw was blackness.

Itachi watched as he brought a dagger out and stabbed his brother. After stabbing him about seven times, Itachi watched as Sasuke fell limp. He had finally killed off the rest of his clan.

**Christina and Kai**

Christina went through about fifteen hand seals and said, "Secret art: Touchier Chamber." With that Kai was sucked into a black abyss with only her and Christina. The darkness didn't bother her though, she loved the dark.

Kai could tell she was paralyzed. "So what are you going to do now, little sister? Slowly touchier me until I beg to die?"

"No." Christina simply said. Then, much to Kai's surprise, Christina sat down across from her, Indian-style. "I want to talk."

**Itachi**

Itachi was about to return to the real world but found he couldn't. He then heard a child's laughter. Up to him ran an 8-year-old Sasuke. "Big brother, will you please teach me the shudican jutsu today?" Little Sasuke asked. Itachi was greatly puzzled until he watched as the 8-year-old Sasuke morphed into the 13-year-old Sasuke. "That is what I said to you the day you killed them." Itachi then realized that he was not the one who trapped Sasuke, but it was Sasuke who had trapped him.

"So you actually trapped me, little brother."

"Yep, that moment you made me look at you I used to trap you. I used your own attack against you." Sasuke said. "But before I kill you, I have some questions."

Itachi, being the genius he was, knew he was in no position to toy with his brother. "Fine then, what do you want to know?"

**Christina and Kai**

"Why did you kill them?" Christina said bluntly, her brown eyes staring strait into Kai's violet ones. "And don't you dare tell me the same crap Itachi told Sasuke either."

Kai looked at her little sister in shock, Christina had never spoken to her like that. She decided it was time. "Taking a deep breathe she replied, "Because they wouldn't let me do what I wanted to do."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"Christina demanded

"Do you remember the night I didn't come to bed?" Kai asked.

"Yes. It was the night before you murdered them." Christina replied.

**Sasuke and Itachi**

Sasuke looked directly into Itachi's eyes, eyes that looked so much like his own. "What is the real reason you killed them? And don't tell me it was because you wanted to test your skill."

Itachi looked at his brother. "Fine. Do you remember the night you heard Father, Mother, and I arguing?"

"Yes. It was the night before you killed them." Sasuke said.

"Well, you didn't hear the whole conversation. Let me tell you what really happened."

_**Flashback**_

Itachi sat facing his parents. "What is it that you want Itachi?" his father questioned him.

"It is about Kai." Itachi answered

"Ah, yes, Kai Wolfain, from the Village Hidden in the Woods. She is that ninja that helped you with your mission there. Correct?"

"Yes. We wish to be married." Itachi said, getting to the point. He then held his breath waiting got his father's answer. What would he do if he refused? He may act cold but he couldn't live without Kai. She was the only one that he could show his emotions to.

"No." His father stated, shattering Itachi's dreams. "You are the heir to the Uchiha clan and you will not marry outside of the clan." He continued.

Itachi gave up on trying to get his father's blessing. "I don't care! We will be together. And if you try to stop me I will kill you all!"

"Quiet. Before you wake up the whole clan. You have always known that you must marry inside the clan." At this moment Itachi sensed someone outside the door. His father continued, "It is you duty as an Uchiha."

Itachi was slightly relieved that that was all Sasuke heard, "Sasuke, get some water and go back to bed." This startled his parents.

"Yes big brother." Sasuke said and went back to bed .

After he had left Itachi got up to leave. "This isn't over." His father said, talking about the argument.

"No, its not. But it soon will be." Itachi said before leaving.

**End Flashback**

**Christina and Kai**

"Well let me tell you why. That night I went to mother and father…."

**Flashback**

Kai sat in front of her parents. Tonight was the night. Itachi would be doing the same thing as she was right now back at the leaf village.

"Father." Kai began

"Yes Kai?" her father encouraged his oldest daughter.

"Do you remember Itachi Uchiha?" Kia questioned

"Yes, yes I do. And what about him?" her father questioned suspiciously.

"We…we want to be married." Kai said, hopping, knowing Itachi was probably doing better than her.

"Absolutely not!" her father said. "I will not have you marrying outside the clan, much-less the village!" Kai's heart sank. She and Itachi were made for each other.

"But why?!" Kai questioned, quickly losing her composure.

"This matter is over. Go back to your room and go to bed." Her father said defiantly.

Kai then stood up and did something that was totally out of character for her at the time. "NO!!" she screamed. "I hate you all! I don't care if you all die!" With that she fled the room and left the village to meet with Itachi.

**End Flashback**

**Sasuke and Itachi**

"You mean you killed them for a girl?" Sasuke accused.

"I killed so I could be with Kai. She is the only one that truly ever understood me."

"That is still no reason to kill them!" Sasuke yelled, loosing his temper.

**Christina and Kai**

Christina rose to her feet after hearing all of this. "So you are telling me, that you killed our parents so could be with Sasuke's brother?"

"Yes. But don't you see? Itachi and me were meant for each other. We understand each other. Just like Sasuke and you."

"Don't bring him into this." Christina warned.

"I have one more question." Christina began, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Do you want the truth, dear sister?" Kai asked

"Just answer the questioned Kai." Christina demanded.

"Very well." Kai said with a gleam in her eye. "I didn't kill you because…"

**Flashback**

Kai stood over her father who was on the floor. He looked up at his eldest daughter. "Kai please, don't kill Christina. Please spare her, I beg of you."

"Very well father. I shall not kill Christina." And with that she ended her father's life.

**End Flashback**

Christina stood for a moment, remembering her father. How he was always there when she needed him. The happiness he brought to her life.

"And you took if all away." She said. This puzzled Kai. But then she was surprised at what Christina was doing.

Christina released the gen-jutsu, but before Kai could react she formed a hand sign. Not just any hand sign, Kai realized "_That hand sign"_

Christina's eyes began to glow red. "Demon art: Demon-eye jutsu."

Kai watched in horror as her sister performed the sacred Wolfian-clan jutsu. Kai could have never guessed that Christina would have been able to discover how to perform it. Much less use it on her. Kai then watched as a giant shadow-wolf rose up behind Christina. Its red eyes instantly paralyzed her. Paralyzed, Kai could do nothing as the wolf sank its teeth into her shoulder. It then began to pull away, slowly taking her soul away with it. Just as it was about to remove her soul completely she thought to herself, _"Itachi, I am sorry I failed."_ And with that her soulless body feel limp to the ground.

With Kai finally dead Christina collapsed from using so much chakra.

**Sasuke and Itachi**

Sasuke stood looking at his brother. Itachi stood looking back at him. All of a sudden a sickening feeling overcame Itachi. At first he didn't know what it was but then he realized what it meant. Kai was dead. **His **love, dead. The one he had killed his clan for, he no-longer sensed her soul. This saddened Itachi, he felt sadder then he ever had in his life. He wanted to go with her, if she had waited for him. He knew what he had to do.

Itachi broke the silence, "Do you want to know the real reason I didn't kill you, little brother?"

Sasuke just stared at him. Itachi took this as a yes. "Because, mother begged me not to. I agreed to fulfill her death wish. Then I killed her." Itachi said all this with a strait, emotionless face.

Anger started to raise in Sasuke as he remembered his mother. How beautiful and kind she was. She always made him feel loved when his father ignored him. She had always been there for him. And Itachi had taken all that away from him.

Itachi could tell that his plan was working. It hurt him to say all that to his little brother, but it hurt more without Kai. He watched as his brother started gathering chakra in his hand. _"Kai, please wait for me."_ He thought.

"Chidori: 1000 birds." Sasuke yelled as he started towards his brother. Itachi just stood there, waiting for Sasuke to deliver the blow. When it came, it was the worst pain he had ever felt. He could feel all of Sasuke's anger in it.

As Sasuke watched his brother die with eyes of hate he thought he heard him say, "Thank-you, little brother."

**Some-where Beyond**

Itachi woke up laying in a field, "I'm dead." He said to himself, hardly believing it as he said it. Then he thought he heard someone whisper his name.

"Itachi…" it said

He sat upright, he felt something…No, someone. But it couldn't be, could it?

He heard it again, "Itachi…" he got up and started to walk towards to the woods where the sound was coming from. He barley noticed the black angel wings on his back. He made it to the woods and saw her. "Itachi…" she said over again. When he stepped into the clearing she looked up and saw him. "Itachi!" she cried getting up from the swing she was on and running toward him.

"Kai." He said too as she ran into his arms. The two embarrassed, then Kai looked up to Itachi. "You waited for me." He said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Of course. I couldn't just leave you." She said, hugging to him tight.

He then raised her head up and brought her lips to his. When they separated Itachi noticed the black angle wings on her back. "I see you're an angel now." He said teasingly

"Yeah, and angel of darkness, and besides," she said touching his wings, "you can't be teasing."

"You have always been my angel of darkness." He said. He then looked at her again. "So, are you ready to go?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." They joined hands and took off, into the night.

**Reality**

Sasuke walked backed to where Christina was. She had regained consciousness and was waiting for him. When he found her they both looked at each other, knowing without words that the other had fulfilled their goal.

**Since they were all in alternant universes the fight really took only 10 minutes or so.**

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, eating a energy pill Christiba gave him.

"Yeah, you?" she asked

"Yeah." He answered back "Do you want to go see if Naruto and Shayla need any help?

"Sure." She said getting up. She walked up to him and took his hand in hers. This slightly surprised Sasuke, but only slightly. Together they started to where they thought Shayla and Naruto were.

Well, I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review and tell me why. If you have any ideas, please review and tell me then. If you are confused, please review and I will explain. And if you read this far in my fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW. Keep a look out for: A Life Changing Battle: Part II.

-Ltn.Barbie


	9. A Life Changing Battle: Part II

Well, here is the second part of this chapter. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get it done. If you are reading this and you have read all the other chapters than internet donuts for you. Sorry for any misspellings.

Here is a glossary of the different writing fonts:

(my thoughts as an author)

**what is going on while whatever I was writing was happening**

_"thoughts of whoever it says is thinking it"_

"speaking of whoever it says is speaking"

**the setting of where it is**

_**"The Kyuubi's voice talking"**_

_"The Kubiani's voice talking"_

**With Kakashi and Nicky**

Nicky and Tayla had started fighting right away. They were both so fast that neither of them had enough time to use any ninjutsu. So Kakashi and Kabuto stood and watched the two girls fight.

As the clangs of kunai echoed through the forest Kakashi turned to Kabuto and said, "Shall we begin? "

"Let us begin then." Kabuto answered back. Kakashi lifted his headband to revile his sharingon eye. Kabuto did some hand-signs and his hands and arms began to glow purple.

**During this time Nicky and Tayla had continued fighting. Each getting a few marks on the other. Eventually, though, Nicky had gained up on Tayla.**

Kakashi looked glanced over to where Tayla and Nicky were fighting. He saw a bloody and bruised Nicky standing over an equally bloody and unconscious Tayla. In Nicky's had was a kunai ready to kill. Kabuto also glanced over, and noticing this he shot out a glowing had. At that moment some unseen force made Nicky double over and spit out blood. The kunai struck the tree as Nicky collapsed, blood running down her face from her mouth.

Kabuto then turned back to Kakashi and said while smirking, "Well that takes care of that nuisance."

Kakashi, who usually showed little, if no emotion, was struggling to hide his shock. At first you could visibly see his eyes grow wide in shock and worry. Then he turned beck to Kabuto, who was still smirking, and you could see the anger in his eyes, you could also almost here a growl coming from his throat. "What did you do to her?" he questioned, obviously trying to keep from yelling.

"Oh nothing, I just shredded her intestines a little. But don't worry about your little girlfriend Kakashi, she shouldn't be in pain for much longer. She has about 15 minutes or so before she bleeds out. But anyways, that is nothing compared to what I am going to do to you." With that he lunged at Kakashi. Kakashi easily dodged the attack. He then sent out 3 shurican. Kabuto also easily dodged Kakashi's attack. "If you're trying to capture me with your sharingon Kakashi, I am afraid it won't work. Training to capture Sasuke has taught me how to evade the sharingon. In fact, if Itachi and Cai hadn't agreed to help Orochimaru I would have been sent to fight Sasuke and his little girlfriend."

That is when it realization hit Kakashi. He wasn't the only one out here fighting. Sasuke, Christina, Naruto, Shayla, Manny, and Sakura… any of them could be fighting for their lives right now. And if Kabuto and one of Orochimaru's slaves were here and Itachi and Kai were fighting Sasuke and Christina. Then that means that either Naruto and Shayla or Manny and Sakura were fighting Orochimaru. _'I hope that it isn't Manny and Sakura, or we will all be in trouble.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. "So what are Akatsuki doing helping Orochimaru?" Kakashi questioned Kabuto.

"We are infiltraiting the Leaf village. The Leaf is so weak that we decided that only me, Tayla, Itachi, Cai, Orochimaru, and one of Orochimaru's snakes were need. In exchange for helping us Orochimaru is going to give the Akatsuki the Kyuubi and the Kubiani."

_"Naruto and Shayla." _Kakashi thought, _"That only leaves Sakura and Manny to fight the snake."_ "I see, so then I guess I will have to make this quick so I can go help them." With he summoned his ninja dogs. He then pointed to Kabuto and said to his dogs, "Get'em." Before Kabuto could react all the dogs were on him.

Kakashi walked over and looked down at Kabuto, all of his dogs ready to rip him apart as soon as the signal is given. "Well, you may have defeated me, Kakashi but you have a choice to make. You can either save the girl or go help the others. And you better hurry, she only has a few minutes left."

Kakashi simply pulled his headband back over his eye. He then gave Kabuto such an cold, emotionless, and hateful look it would have put Sasuke to shame (that is how cold it was). He then turned around and simply snapped his fingers. As he heard Kabuto's agonized screams of pain he walked over to where Tayla and Nicky lay. He was going to quickly finnish Tayla off but then he noticed that she was already dead. As he looked at her again he saw what looked like to be a spider bit an her arm and then saw a black widow climbing on her arm. He realized that Nicky must have used her last bit of chakra to call the spider to finish the job. He silently hopped that this wouldn't be the last person Nicky ever kill. Making up him mind he then picked Nicky up in his arms and go back to the leaf village but then he heard something in the bushes.

Next thing he knew Akamaru jumped out of the bushes. I few moments later Kiba followed him. "Akamaru, what is wrong with you." Kiba said to the dog. He then noticed Kakashi.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure. We were training and all of a sudden Akumaru took off. But what are you doing here? Is Nicky okay? Is there anything I can do?" Kiba asked willing to help the fellow animal lover in anyway possible.

"Just bring my dogs back when they'er done." Kakashi then turned back to the direction of the village. _"I'm sorry Naruto." _He thought. Then looking at the girl in his arms he realized that he really did enjoy being with her as Naruto had accused. _"Hold on Nicky." _He thought to the girl as he leapt off to the leaf village.

**With Naruto and Shayla**

"Orochimaru." Naruto said, identifying the immortal standing in front of them.

"This is Orochimaru?" Shayla questioned, "He doesn't look so tough."

"Isss that what you think, SSShayla? Or ssshould I sssay, Kubiani?" Orochimaru responded in his slippery voice (Just imagine how he talks in the T.V. show.)

"H…how do you know about that?" Shayla questioned in a shaky voice.

"SSSimple. Taking the Kubiani and the Kyuubi isss part of my agreement with the Akatsuki." Orochimaru replied

"What do you mean, agreement?" questioned Naruto.

"That I bring the Akatsuki the Kyuubi and the Kubiani and they help me take over the Hidden Leaf Village." Orochimaru responded without hesitation.

"There is no way I will let that happen." Naruto stated.

"I would like to see you try to stop me." Orochimaru said and with that he bit his thumb and slammed his pale white hand into the ground. "SSSummoning Jussstu."

Upon seeing him do this Naruto quickly did the same thing. "Summoning Justu." He said also

Two huge puffs of smoke went up. When they cleared Naruto was standing atop Gamakichi. (The big toad.) And Orochimaru was standing on top of Manda. (the big snake.) Naruto looked down at Shayla still on the ground. "Shayla, get up here!" he yelled down to her.

"I'm okay, just hold on a minute." Shayla yelled back

"You firssst." Orochimaru cut in. He then had Manda spit poison at Shayla.

Shayla reacted quickly, though. She formed her hand-sign and quickly yelled, "Lengthening Jutsu!" Her hair grew and she instantly said, "Purotekuto; Kyouku." Her hair quickly wrapped around her and Naruto noticed that the same strange sheen go through it. All this took about three seconds. Just as it was finished, the poison struck. However, it just slipped back off her hair.

Shayla then relaxed her hair. She then in turn bit her thumb and slammed it into the ground. This puzzled Naruto, he didn't know Shayla could summon anything, "Summoning Jutsu!" she yelled.

Another huge puff of smoke went up. When it cleared Shayla was standing on top of a huge elephant. The elephant was a grayish-blue color and had a heavy ornamentation around its ears and a round carpet on its back. "Thank you for coming Masodaisu." Shayla said to the elephant.

"My pleasure Mistress L…" The elephant began but Shayla quickly shh-ed her. "I mean Mistress Shayla." The elephant corrected herself.

"Looksss like I will need sssome help with thisss." Orochimaru said. He then did a few hand-signs, "SSSummoning Jutsssu: SSSea of Snakesss." He said

Shayla and Naruto watched in horror as hundreds of small snakes came out of the forest. They slowly began climbing up Masodaisu, some biting her as they climbed, causing the massive elephant to blow out in pain. The snakes were fast, quickly reaching Masodaisu's head, where Shayla stood.

Shayla began to defend herself with her hair, cutting the snakes and slapping them off of Masodaisu. She did this carful not to harm her faithful friend. Masodaisu also began to defend herself. Swinging her massive trunk at the reptiles.

Naruto began to help Shayla but then Orochimaru turned to him and began to attack him.

First, Orochimaru jumped from Manda's head to Gamakichi's head. Orochimatu then brought out his sword from his stomach and Naruto grabbed a kunai out of his pouch. They fought sword to knife for a while (Sorry, I know that Orochimaru is not the kind for non-jutsu fighting but it worked.) until Naruto heard a shriek.

He looked over and saw Shayla being bitten by the snake all over her arms and legs. While he was paying attenetion to Shayla, Orochimaru cut him across the arm and chest. Naruto winced in pain but didn't care, (it was not that deep) he had to go to Shayla's rescue.

Just then Shayla fell and was covered by all the snakes. Naruto was about to jump to her rescue when he noticed blue chakra surrounding her. Then he heard the Kyuubi inside of him say, _**"Kubiani, she is near, I can sense her." **_

Finally Naruto understood. This blue chakra was the 7-tailed fox's chakra.

Just then Shayla erupted from the snakes covering her. Her brown eyes were now blue slits and her nails had grown into claws. _"Is that what I look like when I go to the first stage?" _Naruto wondered as he looked at this transformed version of Shayla. Shayla then formed Naruto's hand-sign with her newly clawed hands and growled out, "Multy Shadow Clone Jutsu." One-hundred Shayla's appeared all along Masodaisu and began to kill all the snakes.

Naruto turned back to Orochimaru and made several Naruto shadow clones and began to attack Orochimaru. While one Naruto went at Orochimaru and he paid attention to that one, three others would come up behind him and attack with shurican and Kunai. However, Orochimaru was always one step ahead of him, always turning around just in time to cut the clones in half, making them poof up in smoke.

**While Naruto attacked Orochimaru he heard several poofs and knew they were Shayla's clones, but he didn't worry, he had faith in Shayla. **

Just when Orochimaru got down to the real Naruto he said, "Manda, come to me." As Manda's head came closer Orochimaru jumped backward onto it, "Now Manda, attack the Elephant." He command

"I exssspect 100 sacrificesss for thisss." Manda commented. He then lunged at Masodaisu, who was weak from all the poisonous snakes bites.

Manda sank his huge fangs into Masodaisu causing the elephant to scream out in pain. Shayla was greatly enraged that Orochimaru had hurt her loyal friend so much.

Shayla leaped at Orochimaru with a Kunai in hand and fire in her eyes. She was soaring right at Orochimaru, the blue chakra of the 7-tailed fox all around her.

Just as she was about to reach him, Orochimaru spit out his tongue and wrapped it around her neck. (EWW! I would have died right there!) He did not tighten it enough to choke her, however, just tight enough to restrain her. He kept her suspended just in front of him, but far enough to where she would not be able to reach him with her flailing arms.

He then used his sword to lift up lift up the front of her shirt just enough to see the sealing mark. Then, he did a few one-handed signs and his fingers began to glow purple. Naruto realized this justu was the one Orochimaru had used on him before, so he wouldn't use the nine-tailed fox's chakra.

Naruto made a move to save his girlfriend but Orochimaru's words stopped him in his tracks, "Take one more ssstep and I will end her life right now." Orochimaru threatened. (It must have been hard for him to say all that without his tongue.) Then, Orochimaru turned back to Shayla who had given up her struggle. Orochimaru then pressed his hand to her stomach, completing the jutsu.

For a minute Shayla's eyed bulged. _"I can't move. What is happening to me?" _she thought

Then Orochimaru did something that shocked Naruto and the paralyzed Shayla. He released his tongue from around her neck, letting her drop all the way to the earth. Naruto watch in horror as her body hit the earth and twisted in an unnatural way. As she hit the ground Masodaisu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**"Kubiani, I can no longer sense her." **_Naruto heard the Kyuubi say. Naruto felt his blood boil. The chakra of the nine-tailed fox began to surround him.

"Oh, I'm ssso scared." Orochimaru teased, "I will take care of you just like I took care oh you little girlfriend."

This made Naruto even madder. The Kyuubi inside of him was angry also, for he could no longer sense his mate.

**While all this was happening Christina and Sasuke were looking for Shayla and Naruto. They just found them.**

**With Christina and Sasuke**

"Sasuke, what are those?" Christina questioned gesturing toward the giant toad and snake.

"That is not important right now. What is important is that that is Orochimaru and Naruto up there." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but where is…" she trailed off as she noticed the crumpled form of her friend on the ground motionless. "Shayla!" she gasped in shocked

She began to leave the bushes they were hiding in but Sasuke caught her arm. "Stay here, I can sense a certain chakra. And if what I think is happening is happening, then we need to stay out of sight.

"B-but what about Shayla?" Christina questioned, tears in her eyes from worry for her friend.

"If you really want to help her, then you will stay here." Said Sasuke with a strait face. This caused Christina to reluctant agree to stay hidden.

**With Naruto and Orochimaru**

As the nine-tailed fox's chakra surrounded him, Naruto felt more power than he usually had when he went to the first state. Then, the chakra surrounding his body then made the chakra coat, but this time it had five tails. He had never gone this far. Now, over half of the demon's chakra was taking over his body.

_**"Give it up brat, let me take over. Better yet, I will make you let me take over." **_The Kyuubi said to Naruto.

For a moment Naruto fought the Kyuubi. But, when Orochimaru went to strike Naruto with his sword Kyuubi completely took over him. Kyuubi now had complete control over Naruto's body, Naruto's soul having been suspended in the black void in his brain.

Naruto could no longer control himself. But, for some reason he didn't care.

**With Sasuke and Christina**

Sasuke quickly realized what was happening to Naruto. He still had a seal that Kakashi-sensei had given him just in case. But, this Naruto was different, he had never seen Naruto in this state before. What is the seal wasn't strong enough to stop Naruto if he needed to?

He looked at Christina who was still worriedly watching Shayla, observing her condition from the distance. He knew that if he told her to leave for her own safety she would refuse and he would never be able to get her to go. It was going to be hard enough trying to get her to leave with a good reason, but if he told her the truth it would be impossible.

"Christina." He began. She quickly snapped her head toward him, worry still evident in her dark brown eyes. "I need you to go back to the village an tell them what is happening. But don't let them send anyone else out here and I don't want you to come back either. If they must send someone, then let them send Kakashi-sensei. Do you understand?" he said still looking strait ahead at Naruto and Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, no. I will not leave Shayla and you behind." She stated defiantly

He turned his onyx eyes to her dark brown ones, "You don't have to worry about me, and I will not let anything happen to Shayla." He reassured her. Christina was just about to protest again but Sasuke quickly shut her up the only way he knew would work. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It worked, Christina sat there stunned for a moment before getting up. As she ran back to the leaf Sasuke watched he short black ponytail until he could no-longer see it. Then he turned back to the continuing fight, watching for when he needed to help or when it was safe enough to get Shayla out of the way.

**With Naruto and Orochimaru**

(Just so you know, Kyuubi is now making Naruto do everything he is doing, Naruto has no control over his own body.)

Naruto leapt off of Gamakichi, the giant toad disappearing in a puff of smoke, and landed on Manda. Then, without a moments hesitation went at Orochimaru with his claws, savagely trying to tear the snake summoner to shreds.

Orochimaru, at first easily dodged all the uppercuts and direct punches Naruto sent at him. But, as Kyuubi got more and more frustrated and made Naruto's body go faster and faster, Orochimaru began to loose his footing.

Suddenly, Naruto's body stopped. Orochimaru was about to use the momentary pause to knock the boy paralyzed or unconscious so he could get the Kyuubi and Kubaini to the Akatsuki, when something thrusted into his stomach with so much force that it knocked him off of Manda's head. After he was knocked off, he expected the pressure to lift but it didn't, it kept on, forcing him toward the ground with such a great force he began to cough up blood. When he cleared his mind enough to look at where this force was coming from, he realized it was Naruto using the rasengon on him.

As Orochimaru smacked into the earth, Manda disappeared. Once Orochimaru realized he was still alive he looked up. There was Naruto, standing over him, pure hatred in him crystal blue eyes, for they had reverted back to their original state, in his normal voice Naruto said to the snake sannin, " I want to the real me while killing you."

Isss that ssso? Well, sssince you are going to kill me, it won't be any lossse to do thisss." With that the serpent-lover(I couldn't think of anything that sounded good) spit several needles into the air. Naruto watched them and realized too late that they were going to strike Shayla. Just as he figured this out they struck her. One going into her neck, stomach, chest, arms, and legs. Naruto then turned back to Orochimaru, Kyuubi having re-taken over him. Kyuubi then had Naruto literately rip Orochimaru to shreds, blood spraying everywhere.

**With Sasuke in the bushes**

Sasuke watched all this in shock. As Naruto ripped Orochimaru to shreds Sasuke was genuinely afraid of him. He had no idea that the Kyuubi would make Naruto do something like this. He could have used this opertunity to get Shayla out of there but he knew that if the Kyuubi controlling Naruto knew he was there, he would probably meet the same fate as Orochimaru.

**Back with Narut****o/Kyuubi**

With Orochimaru torn to shreds, Kyuubi was thirsting for more blood. That is when he noticed through his chakra vision, wisps of chakra coming from something on the ground. He made Naruto's body walk over toward it.

As he was about to make Naruto attack the form in front of him, Naruto's real soul started to fight him.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke watched as Naruto stood over Shayla, his body slightly twitching at times. He then realized that Naruto was inwardly fighting Kyuubi to keep the demon from attacking Shayla. He was about to go to Shayla's rescue when Naruto's body suddenly stooped up and picked Shayla into its arms.

**With Naruto**

(I am not going to split scenes up from this point on.)

Kyuubi had successfully stopped Naruto's soul from trying to re-take over his body. He was just about to make Naruto kill the human in front of them when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in 13 years, it was very weak but he could never forget to whom it belonged. _"Kyuubi, please, help me." _The Kyuubi, immediately knew that he had to save his mate's vessel. He allowed Naruto to take back over his body a little.

Once Naruto's soul realized it was in partial control of its body, Naruto bent down and picked Shayla up in his arms. He then ran off towards the leaf village so fast that not even Sasuke could see him, he just felt the wind the created as he went by. Sasuke then got up and followed Naruto back to the leaf.

(I was going to end the chapter here but decided not to.)

Naruto made it to and through the leaf village in only seconds. Arriving at the Hokage's tower and went strait up to Tsunade's office. He busted through the doors with Shayla still in his arms. Kyuubi took complete control of Naruto's body again. _**"Fix her." **_He demanded. Tsunade looked at Naruto, shocked that the Kyuubi had taken over him this much.

Naruto walked over to Tsunade's desk and swipped everything off of it with one foot. He then layed Shayla on it with such care it slightly surprised Tsunade. When Naruto looked back up at Tsunae she saw his eyes had returned to blue, "Please, grandma Tsunade, please save her.

Nodding herhead Tsunade bent over and checked Shayla's vitals. She then looked up at Naruto's pleading eyes with great sadness in her own. "Naruto, I am sorry, she is dead." She finished, she saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes and she knew she had to do something……

OMG my first cliffy. So now you have to read the next chapter to see if Tsunade can save Shayla. To tell you the truth I might even be posting the next chapter today. So much for a good cliffy. Well, thanx to those of you that have read this far. Please review if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas. Or if you just don't have anything better to do. Oh, and sorry for those who got confused by the whole Kyuubi/Naruto thing. I know I did. If you really did get confused, review and ask about it and I will explain it t you best I can.

-Ltn.Barbie


	10. A Despirate Act?

Yep, here it is, the next chapter. I am on a roll, two chapters in one day, man I am smoken. Anyway…ON TO THE STORY…

A Desperate Act?

Tsunade looked into Naruto's sad blue eyes. Then, they turned back into Kyuubi's yello-orange slits. Tsunade knew that if she didn't do something soon, not only would the whole leaf village be in danger, but Naruto would be lost to them forever.

She was still low on chakra from trying to heal Nicky so she would have a slight chance to live, but she had to find a way to save the black haired girl lying on her desk. She then knew what she had to do.

"Naruto, I know your in there somewhere so snap out of it." She demanded the blonde.

Naruto's face looked a little shocked that she would speak to him like that, but then his eyes returned once again to their usually blue. "There may be a way to bring her back. But I will need your and Kyuubi's help to do so. Naruto simply nodded his head. "Now, give me your necklace." She said stenly.

Still not saying anything, Naruto removed the necklace from around his neck and gave it to Tsunade. She took the necklace from him and broke it in half. "Now, Naruto, I need you to use Kyuubi's chakra and transfer it to me. This will take a lot of chakra and may have some negative affects on you. But it is the only way." She warned him.

Naruto just nodded his head once more (say something you dope) and his eyes switched back to orange slits. Tsunade lifted up Shayla's chin and let one drop of a clear-rainbow liquid (I know that sounds weird but it was kind of like a rainbow in liquid form.) into her mouth. She then motioned Kyuubi to transfer his chakra to her. She placed her hands on Shayla's neck and stomach. Kyuubi put Naruto's hands onto the Hokage's back and began to transfer his chakra to her.

As the nine-tailed fox's chakra was forced into her, Tsunade sent it into the appropriate places it needed to go to inside of Shayla. They continued this tiresome task for 30 minutes before Tsunade felt Shayla's heart begin to beat. At the same moment she felt the chakra supply Kyuubi was giving her weaken until Naruto collapsed. The Kyuubi's spirit went back into its cage, no longer in control of Naruto.

Tsunade knew that Shayla wasn't stable enough to leave so she called Shizune in to help her. After she had instructed the brown haired ninja on which points to send chakra to inside of Shayla she realized they needed another source of chakra.

When she realized no one was left she started to panic until she heard a familiar monotone voice, and then she heard a not so familiar loud voice yelling at the red headed shinobi. "Gaara, get your but in here!" Tsunade yelled. She watched as the two figures came into the room. "Gaara, I need you to help me save Shayla."

Gaara just gave her his usually blank star until he reaponded. "Why should I help this weakling. I don't even know her. If she is so weak she needs my help, she is probably better off dead."

The light haired blonde next to him punched him roughly in the shoulder, "Gaara! You Help her right now! She is one of my friends from my old villiage. And if you don't help her…."

She didn't finish her sentence, she didn't have to. Gaara quickly stepped up to Tsunade and Shizune and the strange girl on the desk. "What do you need me to do?" he asked quickly. Tsunade could tell that whatever this blonde was about to say was freaking him out. She would have to remember not to cross this girl's path.

The blonde looked pleased at Gaara's actions. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"You can tell me your name so I can speak to you like a normal person." Tsunade said. "But first, Gaara," she said turning to the reluctant boy in front of her. "I need you to transfer as much chakra as you can to Shizune."

"Fine." He responded in his usual monotone manner. He stepped up to the desk and put his hands up to Shizune's back. But, carful to keep them at least two inches away.

"My name is Lazune, but everyone just calls me Lala." The blonde went ahead and told Tsunade. She said this while keeping a close eye on how close Gaara was to this lady. Tsunade also took note that this girl was very possessive.

"Well, Lazune," Tsunade began, chosing to use the girl's real name, "would you mind to the hospital and getting a room for when we bring Shayla? And then sitting with Kakashi in the waiting room until we get there."

"Yes I would." Lala said

Gaara, without turning around said to the girl, "Lala, go. You are just in the way here."

The girl turned to leave, but before walking out she turned her head and looked at Gaara, who still hadn't turned around and said, "We will finish this later Gaara." And with that she left.

After she had gone, Tsunade noticed a shiver go through Gaara. "Gaara, does she really scare you that much?" Tsunade questioned the sand-nin in front of her.

He simply looked up with as much fear as he would allow in his eyes, "More than you know." He said, his voice slightly quivering and got back to transferring his chakra to Shizune.

Once Tsunade decided it was as safe as it was going to get to move Shayla, they moved her to the hospital, having Gaara use his sand to transport her. To move Naruto, Tsunade just slung him onto her back. They made it to the hospital and got Shayla into a joined room with her sister who was also still unconscious. They then sat in the room, waiting for the seriously injured sisters and the blonde, knuckle-headed ninja to wake up.

Well, so much for my big cliffhanger. I totally wrote this while watching the Super bowl. Right now the Giants are getting their buts beat. But anyway, please review. And keep a look out for the next chapter, it may also be the last for this story if I don't get anymore ideas.

-Ltn.Barbie


	11. Waking Up To Loving Faces

Here you go, three chapters in two days. In my opinion this is the best chapter so far. Please Enjoy.

* * *

Waking Up to Loving Faces

When Shayla first started to wake up she didn't know where she was. She looked up and all she saw was white. She slowly started to gather her surroundings. She could tell she was laying flat on he back. She guessed it was a white ceiling above her. She could also tell that her hair had been let down and it was resting under her, since it was down it almost reached her knees. There was also a thin white sheet on her. That was when she knottiest what she was wearing, it took her a moment to identify it but she finally decided it was a hospital gown. She still only had her eyes half open and she turned her head. She saw her arm bandaged arm draped over her favorite stuffed elephant. When she tried to move pain shot through her arms and legs. It even hurt to breathe. Something was obscuring her vision and she realized it was an oxygen mask. She moved her head to the other side and saw a pair of weak green eyes looking back at her. After a moment she identified it person as Nicky.

"Shayla, your awake." Nicky said weakly. Then Shayla noticed a figure sitting by Nicky's bed that she hadn't noticed before put down the book he was reading.

"Well, good morning Shayla." The man said, slightly cheerfully. It took a moment but then Shayla recognized the navy blue mask and that this was Kakashi.

Then Shayla heard a not-so-quite sound from the other side of her, when she was about to turn her head back over, two bright-blue eyes came into her view. Well, actually, they took up her entire vision because they were right in front of her face. "Shayla! Your awake!" the person shouted

It didn't take any time for Shayla to figure out who this was. Smiling weakly, with as much happiness as she could muster, she said, "Hey Naruto. What is going on?"

Naruto's mood quickly sobered. "We were attacked by Orochimaru and he sealed off the Kubiani's power from you and then he killed you and then I killed him and I brought you to grandma Tsunade and we brought you back. And know you are in the hospital. You and Nicky have been asleep for four day." He said this quickly, practically saying the part where she died in one sentenced. He got the chair he had been sitting in and set it on the side of the bed she was already facing toward, careful not to block Nicky.

After taking a minute to comprehend all this she looked at her sister. Nicky's hair was let down also, showing how long it really was. She had a white sheet over her too with her hair laying on top of it, reaching her feet. Then, she also had a hospital gown on and was holding Crystal, the small stuffed eat she had grown up with.

Shayla then looked at the side table she shared with her sister and saw what was on it. Predictably, on Nicky's side was a book at least three inches thick. On her own side was her own side was her hair brush.

With Naruto's and Kakashi's help, she sat up, propped up on some pillows of course. "Where is Christina?" she asked after her brain started thinking.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, I was suppose to go get them after you woke up." Naruto said. "Hold on, I will be right back." He said running out the door.

A few moments later Naruto came back in with Sasuke, Christina, Lazune, Gaara, and oddly Akamaru. The little dog walked strait to Nicky's bed and got on it. Shayla watched as the doge carefully licked Nicky's face, and went to the end of the bed, curled up on Nicky's feet, and went to sleep. With that over Shayla turned her attention back to the others in the room.

Gaara went strait to a corner and leaned into it. Sasuke did the same with a different corner, eyeing Gaara, as usual. Christina and Lazune, on the other hand, ran to Shayla's bed and started bombarding her with questions about how she was feeling and then they just started talking as usual.

The guys just watched this for a while.

After about thirty minutes of nothing but babbling, Shayla got a word in.

"So Lala, what were you and Gaara doing in the leaf anyway?" Shayla asked

"Oh, we just had to deliver a scroll. It looks like we came at just the right the, huh?" Lala said

"Yeah, it is a good thing." Shayla agreed

"Oh man! I just remembered, we got to go. I'm sorry. Well, bye." Lazune said

"Okay, bye." Shayla as the green eyed girl dragged her red-haired companion out the door.

Soon after the duo left, visiting hours were over. Sasuke and Christina left. Then Kiba burst through the door looking tired and haggard. "Kakashi, please take your dogs back now." he said, his voice heavy with fatigue.

"Fine, I'll go get them." He said starting to get up. Then, Nicky's hand stopped him."

"Just give me my flute." She said. Kakashi was reluctant at first but then handed her the silver flute. Nicky took it and played two notes on it. After she was done, Kakashi's dogs came running into the room and went strait to Nicky's bed.

"Thanks." Kiba said. He tiredly walked over to the bed and picked Akamaru up and left.

When he had gone a nurse walked in, "Is this Nicky Kosikawa's room?" she asked. They all nodded their heads. "Okay, I just to take some readings." The nurse did some simple tests on Nicky, checking her heart rate, measuring her breathing and other such things. When she was done she turned to Shayla, "Are you Lydia Shayla Kosikawa?" she asked.

Blushing at hearing the name Shayla nodded, Nicky smirked, Kakashi just looked bored and Naruto started freaking out. "LYDIA! Your name is Lydia and you never even told me?!" he said, pointing at her accusingly.

Shayla just crossed her arms and put a pouting look on her face and said, "So I use my middle name instead of my first name. Sue me." She stated defiantly

Ignoring the arguing teens, the nurse went on and checked Shayla out. After writing some things on her clip board she said, "Well, it looks like I can take off your bandages if you want."

"Sure." Shayla said, so the nurse took off the wrappings on her arms and legs.

"Now, let me go check something and I will be right back." The nurse said leaving. After a few minutes with a smile on her face. "Well Miss L…Miss Shayla, it looks like you can go home tomorrow." She said

"but what about Nicky?" shayla asked, she looked over at her sister only to realize that she had fallen back to sleep.

"She is still too weak to discharge." The nurse said, "Sorry." And with that she left.

Shayla thought for a moment before turning to Naruto and asking, "Okay, if I am the one that died, why am I better than Nicky?"

Just then Tsunade walked into the room, "It is because the seven-tailed fox heals you quicker than a normal person. Plus, your injuries were mainly on the flesh while Nicky's was internal. That is why she is not allowed to sit up or anything. So we need to keep her here so we can constantly watch her to make sure she doesn't do anything she isn't suppose to." She said, answering Shayla's question.

For the first time in hours Kakashi spoke, "I'll stay with her. If you keep her here she will cause you more trouble than you think."

Usually Tsunade would have said no, but she decided against it. "Very well." She said with a wave of her hand. "And Shayla, no big missions for a while." She forbidded.

"Shoot, oh well, I need to get all this sand out of my hair anyways. It will take a while, I wonder how it got there anyway." She said the last part mainly to herslf.

Tsunade looked at the time, "Well, it looks like I need to go. Kakashi, Naruto, it is time for you guys to leave too." With that Tsuade left.

Kakashi bent down to kiss Nicky on the cheek but her hand shot up and grabbed the top of his mask. Kakashi sighed and pulled the curtain around Nicky's side of the room. When he pulled the curtain back he was re-agusting his mas. Then he laft and took his dog with him.

Shayla and Naruto watched all this. After Kakashi left, Nicky went back to sleep. Naruto leaned to Shayla. Shayla let him thinking he was just going to kiss her on the cheek, but then he surprised her, kissing her full on the lips. When he stopped she was in a blissful daze.

"See-ya tomorrow." He said walking out of the room.

"'Kay, love you." Shayla responded.

Then Naruto yelled back, "Love you too!"

Suddenly Shayla felt very tired so she settled down and went back to sleep. Today had been a very eventful day and she needed her rest for tomorrow.

The End

* * *

Ah, sweet, sweet sorrow. This is it. The end of the story. I plan to be starting a new fanfic in a little bit and it will have no connection what-so-ever to this one. This is the last time I am going to say it because this is the end: Please review. Thank you greatly to all those who have read all the chapters and I do plan to write and epilogue. If you have any suggestions please include them with your review.

-Ltn.Barbie


End file.
